The Sun and The Fox
by Meli2cm
Summary: Risu was the last of Amaterasu clan that have a strange yet mysterious life bloodline limit. The third hokage found her and brought her to Konoha. Living with her new silver haired guardian and adapting to new life while trying to get as many friends as she could... And maybe trying to find out who were behind the assault of her clan... NarutoxOC My first story... RnR please...
1. Intro

OC Profile:

Risu Amaterasu

First Name : Risu

Last Name : AMATERASU

Age : 10 y.o.

Look : Mid-long maroon hair, jade green eyes, white skin. A little short for girl in her age . Normal weight.

Like : sweet thing(food, accessory, clothes ,etc.) , books, drawing, singing, dog, her friends

Dislike : bitter thing( especially medicine), bully, test, cat, thunder, darkness, anything that contains dark, black, and scary

Ability : She could heal anything or make anything grow (she didns because her blood line limit, ,the resource of life that change her chakra into some energy that could activate the cell inside of the body to regenerate itself. Not just her chakra, her blood also have the same effect. This fact about her ability was a top-secret, because so many people was trying to get control of her power making her rarely to use it except in a very critical moment.

Family background : Her whole clan has been murdered when she was 10 years old. The reasons on the assault was still unknown. Although she was sad, but she didn

She was the last of her clan. She was the last of the Sun, the last of the Amaterasu Clan that was a mystery of other Clans. She was founded and brought to Konoha where she lived with the lone silver wolf.

He was the troublemaker. Hated by all the villager without him knowing the reason. He was alone. He just wanted to feel the warm of people. He just want to be accepted.

And the two met.

The number one troublemaker of Konoha, the fox boy, Naruto Uzumaki and the daughter of Sun, Risu Amaterasu. And their meeting was just a little piece of bigger fate that await the two of them.

A.N : My first time to publish in ^^

By the way if anyone of you have wattpad plis add me in meli2cm

P.S. : I also write this story in wattpad^^


	2. Prologue : The Sun and The Wolf

_The sun hidden village_

**Risu P.o.V**

"Mom… What's happening?" I asked. I was scared, so I gripped my mom hand tightly. "Where is Dad and Taiyo nii-chan?"

My Mom didn't answered my question, instead she shoved my under the wooden floor where I used to hide. I could sense my Mom chakra on the wooden floor disguising my presence and chakra.

"Don't come out from this place… Don't make any sound, Risu dear… Don't go out until it was saved enough… I love you…"I heard my Mom sound and a soft sobbing. I wanted to open the wooden floor, but I heard my Mom's foot step getting away. So, I decided to sit there. It was so dark and cold and I could hear many scary sounds. From the sound of intertwining metal to a high pitch screaming sound.

It was a long and scary night. I hugged both of my leg tightly, I cried in silent. I knew that something bad was happening, but I could do nothing. I fell asleep and had the worst nightmare ever.

The sun ray slipped from the wood floor hole waking me up from my slumber. It was too silent despite the chaotic situation yesterday night. I thought it had been saved enough to go out from my hideout. My eye get stung with the sun brightly shone in the sky. Some strange smell filled up my nose. And I almost thrown up at the spot. I saw so many blood and also body everywhere. At first I thought they were just sleeping, but they didn't move at all. I started to get panicked. Where was my Mom and Dad and Nii-chan?

"Mom? Dad? Taiyo nii-chan?" I called desperately. Then I heard a familiar jingled. My big brother necklace?!

I ran as fast as my short little leg could.

"Nii-chan! Taiyo ni—"

I couldn't believe what I see. In front of me, on the floor laid 3 immobile body.

My Mom's.

My Dad's.

My Nii-chan's.

I tried my Life jutsu. But it was useless.

"_We can heal anything dear… But we can do anything to the death…_" my Dad's word suddenly rang in my head.

I cried with all my might. I lost my family, all my friends, all people in my village. I didn't know how long I have cried. Until I heard a light foot step. I stood up to my defensive position. Without any weapon on my hand, I doubt I could be seen as a threat. That person stood in front of me, he had silver hair and wore a funny animal mask. At first, he just stared at me and I glared at him.

" Hi, little girl… What's your name? "he said cheerfully, but I could sense that he didn't let his guard down at all neither was I. I didn't answer him, then an old man in some white and red uniform and hat with fire symbol on it came.

"Now, now, Kakashi… You're making her scared. Why don't you remove your mask first?" the old man said.

The silver haired man, was his name Kakashi? , bowed then removed his mask. With his mask removed, I still could only see 1/3 of his face, from her nose to his chin was all covered up with another dark blue mask. He then did a closed eye smile that I replied with a pout.

"So, what should we do with this only surviving child, Lord Hokage?"Kakashi asked. I got another shocked with his statement.

I was the only survival.

"What do you mean?" they get a little surprised when I suddenly questioned them after refusing to say anything before.

Kakashi was about to answer my question, but got cut by the old man.

"Let me explain this, Kakashi… You can check the situation. If you find anything unusual report it to me…"with that the Kakashi guy vanished.

" But first, can I know your name?"

I hesitated, but I think I could believe this old man.

"Risu. Amaterasu Risu… I'm 10"

He then gave me a weak smile. "So you are the youngest children of Hanabi and Himawari then…"

I nodded. He knew my parents.

"Listen Risu… Your entire clan has been murdered by a group of people still unknown to us. I think they are aiming for your clan blood line limit. The life jutsu."

I listened to his explanation without saying anything. I was sad, I was angry. But, I knew, my family wouldn't be happy even if I tried to avenge them.

" So, little Risu, do you want to live in Konoha?" the old man question wake me from my deep thought.

"Konoha?"

He nodded. "Since you can't live here anymore, do you want to live in Konoha? I can help you to get a shelter there…"

"Really?"

Again he nodded. " I am Sarutobi, the 3rd Hokage…" he introduced himself.

"Could I call you grandpa?" I asked.

He chuckled lightly. "Sure… Now that Kakashi has finished, lets head back to the village."

I didn't realize that the silver haired guy had been standing behind me. He grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder. At first I struggled, but then I let him pick me up on his shoulder. Maybe I was too tired, so I just fell asleep and again I saw that nightmare. The nightmare of that night, when all of the precious person in my life got killed.

**A.N. : The first chapter… Please excuse me for any grammar mistake… I am just an amateur at writing… RnR please… I need to know what I lack so I can write better next time…^^**

**-M**


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 : My New Home and a Bi-polar Guardian**

_The Leaf hidden village_

**Risu P.o.V**

"Hey, Kid… Wake up… Wake up!" I felt a gentle poke on my shoulder. I opened my eyes and saw entirely different scenery than the usual one I see. The nature landscape was almost the same but not with the building. In my village most of the building was mend with the nature, but here they made their own building with brick and wood.

Kakashi showed me around the village. I couldn't find Grandpa anywhere. Maybe he had come back to his office. Being a hokage must mean being a busy body.

"Wow…" I couldn't hide my feeling of awesomeness to the village architecture especially the big red building with the fire symbol, I assumed it was the hokage office, and also the sculpture of some people face on the cliff.

"Who is that?" I asked pointing at the face on the cliff.

"That's the Hokages…" He pointed the most left one. " That's the first who founded the village, the one beside him was the second Hokage."

"That's Grandpa's face? The 3rd Hokage?"

He was surprised by my fast understanding. "Yes.. And beside him was the best Hokage, the fourth Hokage…"

"If there is the fourth Hokage, why is Grandpa the one in charge?" I asked another question.

His eyes shifted to my eyes. "He died… A heroic one…" Kakashi said softly. I gently rubbed his shoulder that make me get a really surprised expression from Kakashi.

"Eh… Thanks?" he said uncomfortably.

I smiled. The first one since the tragedy that befallen my family and clan. "You're welcome, Kakashi-san…"

**Kakashi P.o.V**

This Amaterasu girl was a really strange one or maybe I was the one that didn't used to kid. She rubbed my shoulder trying to cheer me up, something that I would never think a kid would capable to do. And she did it. It surprised me.

"Eh… Thanks?" I said still confused with this maroon haired girl.

And she smiled. A very sweet one. I couldn't help but feel warm inside, a feeling I have never felt since they gone.

"You're welcome, Kakashi-san…"

I tried not to look her in her eyes. I think, if I looked there, her jade green eyes would be able to see trough me and I really didn't want that to happen.

"Let's go to Hokage office, Kid…" I walked but realized that she didn't follow my lead.

"Hey, Kid… Come on…"

"I have a name… It's Risu not 'Kid' " she pouted.

I gave her my closed eye smile. "Then, Risu… Let's go to Hokage office…"

"Sure…"she held my hand and dragged me along the way.

"Such a strange kid…" I thought.

"C'mon… Kakashi!" she waved her hand. I face palmed, because of her now we had become sort of attention on the business street.

"Kakashi, your daughter?" one salesman asked.

"Such an energetic one… I envy you…" the other said.

"Who is the mother?" and so on. It became a big commotion in no time. I had to clear things up. I dragged her and put her on my shoulder.

"Guys… Listen, she isn't my daughter…" I proclaimed loudly.

I could hear an obvious disappointment sound.

"Why should they be disappointed?" I thought.

"Maybe because if I were your daughter, it will make things more fun?"Risu said. I didn't realize that I had said my thought out loud.

I sighed heavily. "Come on, Risu…"

"Uhn…"she nodded and dragged me again.

**Risu P.o.V**

Kakashi ,or maybe me because most of the way I just dragged him, lead the way to the Hokage office which is the big red building that instantly became my favorite building in this village. The inside was just as amazing as the outside. It was so circular that looked like the Big Tree back in my village.

"My _former and lost_ village…" I corrected my thought.

"Are you 'Kay, Risu?" Kakashi seemed to be able to felt my sadness that started to pile up.

"Nothing…" I smiled. A bitter one maybe, and I bet he could sense it too.

"Come in…" I heard grandpa's voice from inside a room with this big and green door.

"Come on, Kakashi-san…" again I dragged him. Strangely, now he didn't resist like when I dragged him on the street.

**Kakashi P.o.V**

She smiled again, but now it is obviously a fake one. A smile that you give to people when you don't want them to be worried . But sometimes it was giving an exact opposite effect.

"Come on, Kakashi-san…" her little hands wrapped my hand and dragged me inside the Hokage office. I didn't resist, more accurately I was too absorbed into my own thought that I wouldn't bother to resist.

"I didn't see any sign that she wanted any revenge… She looked to calm for a 10 years old girl that has lost all of her family in one night. She isn't scared at all. Okay, I know nothing feels like a threat here in Konoha, but at least I expect her to be a little scared and cautious. Instead she is too carefree. And the last and strangest things that happen.

Why do I care?"

**Risu P.o.V**

"Hi, Grandpa…" I smiled brightly. I run approaching him, almost hugging him when suddenly I big man stood in my way. I quickly stepped away, stumble in my action.

"Hey…" I protested while rubbing my knee, secretly I used my jutsu.

"Shut your mouth, Kiddo… Who do you think you are to call Hokage-sama as Grandpa even go as far as approaching him…" he lectured me. I ignored him making him even madder.

"You…"

"Enough, Ibiki…"grandpa said calmly

"But, Hokage-sama, she was insulting you…"Ibiki tried to defend himself.

"It's alright. I'm the one that let her call me like that."

I smiled to grandpa and gave him the kakashi-closed-eye-smile-with-pull-out-tongue. He twitched and readied to beat me into pulp. Luckily, grandpa stopped him before doing any of that.

"Ibiki, this is Amaterasu Risu. Risu, this is Ibiki." He introduced us as short as he could.

"Amaterasu?!" he got a little shocked hearing my family name. But he still gave me that annoying glared. For your information, I also gave him my most annoying glare.

"Hmph, Brat…" he looked away from me and bowed deeply to grandpa. "Excuse me, Hokage-sama…" he said before went out of grandpa's office.

"Hokage-sama…"Kakashi greeted grandpa. I think, he had finished thinking whatever he was thinking about.

Grandpa smiled as a reply. Then he handed him some paper before excusing himself. I corrected myself. Almost excusing himself.

So, when he wanted to bow, grandpa stopped him.

"Before that, Kakashi, I have a new mission for you but don't think this as a mission. Just think of this as a favor from an old man." He started. Kakashi looked dumb-founded with the Hokage's sudden strange behavior. He just nodded his head.

"Good. Please take care of Risu. Be her guardian, she need a guardian to live in Konoha, at least until she was 17 years old." Grandpa said with a warm smile. My eyes went wide. Sure I could be calm around grandpa, but Kakashi? I couldn't be sure if he was nice or not, but judging from his behavior that I had seen, he was a little bi-polar. And I didn't like his book, although I hadn't seen its content, I had a feeling it was a no-good-book-for-a-good-children.

I opened my mouth to protest, but Kakashi said his protest first.

"But, Hokage-sama, you should have known that I wasn't good around children… They can be annoying" he said. I pouted hearing his argument. Sure I was a kid, but no one had ever consider me as the trouble-maker type kids.

"Hey… Who do you think you are to judge me before even knowing me?" I grumbled. He didn't answer me, I think he ignored me now.

"Hey, Strange Silver Hair-san… I'm talking to you NOW!"

Now, he looked pissed, but he still ignored me.

"Brat…" he hissed softly.

"Sissy…" I replied to him.

Now, he stopped ignoring me. "YOU…"

"ENOUGH YOU TWO!" Grandpa's voice got a little louder. I got surprised. I would never think that he could be angry, especially because his calm behavior he had showed me before.

"Hokage-sama I refused to be her guardian…" he said with a monotone.

"Me too… I prefer living on a tree or street to living with this bi-polar-san…" I glared at Kakashi, he also glared at me.

"No complain anymore… Now it is an _order_ from the Hokage…" grandpa said. I could feel power in his word.

"Grandpa…" "Hokage-sama…" We said almost together. I glared at him once again.

"Now… Now… It is too late for a further commotion, so please Risu obey me this time, okay…" grandpa said. He made it sound like a plead, but I knew there was no option for me neither for Kakashi.

I nodded reluctantly. Kakashi said yes just as reluctantly as my nodded.

"Good…Good… Kakashi, come to my office again tomorrow morning…"grandpa said before turning all of his attention to the pile of paper on his desk. Kakashi bowed slightly before dragging me outside.

"Great… I am stuck with this bi-polar…" I mumbled.

"Hm?!" he narrowed his one eye observing me.

I shook my head. "Nothing…Just lead the way already, it is almost dusk…"

Fortunately he let it go.


End file.
